A burnishing head in its usual design must be adjusted perpendicularly to the rotation axis of the crankshaft for finish rolling. Due to the required accuracy, this is not possible without an adjusting gauge. If the adjustment is missing or incorrect, your results of the smoothing will be uneven.
This invention is therefore intended to prevent unsatisfactory smoothing results.